The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by Marissa-Xtreme SelDem Fan
Summary: One shot stand alone Laley through the eyes of Nathan. Sort of a song fic. COMPLETED


**Author's Note:** I was writing my Laley fic that I have in the works when this just suddenly came to me. It's a one-shot stand alone sort of song fic. It's about Lucas and Haley's relationship in Nathan's POV, which is something I usually don't do because I used to hate Nathan for all the things he did to Lucas, but now he's starting to come back into my good graces. This little fic may be a bit confusing because it's in Nathan's POV, but also switches between 2nd and 3rd person. The lyrics are from Mariah Carey's "Butterfly." Thanks for reading and I really hope you guys like it!

**The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most**

_When you love someone so deeply _

_They become your life _

_It's easy to succumb _

_To overwhelming fears inside _

_Blindly I imagined _

_I could keep you under glass _

_Now I understand to hold you _

_I must open up my hands _

_And watch you rise _

_Spread your wings and prepare to fly _

_For you have become a butterfly _

_Oh, fly abandonedly into the sun _

_If you should return to me _

_We truly were meant to be _

_So spread your wings and fly _

_Butterfly _

He had let her go, let her fly, thinking that they were meant to be together. He gave her the space and time she needed to figure things out.

_I have learned that beauty _

_Has to flourish in the light _

_Wild horses run unbridled _

_Or their spirit dies _

_You have given me the courage _

_To be all that I can _

_And I truly feel your heart _

_Will lead you back to me _

_When you're ready to land _

He had thought she would come back to him. But during their time apart, she had finally realized her feelings for another man. This other man was her best friend and a person that he hated the most of all people, including his father. Instead of coming back to him, she had flown right from his arms and into the arms of his brother.

He'd cursed himself time and again for letting go of the best thing that had ever happened to him. She had made him a better person, brought out the goodness in him. He never thought he would have been able to change, but that is how much power she holds over you.

_I can't pretend these tears _

_Aren't overflowing steadily _

_I can't prevent this hurt _

_From almost overtaking me _

_But I will stand and say goodbye _

_For you'll never be mine _

_Until you know the way it feels to fly _

He had loved her with all his heart and there were not many nights where he hadn't lain in bed crying until drifting off into a restless slumber. He was not one to show any emotions other than anger, especially crying, because it showed weakness. This because his brute of a father would not accept any weaknesses in his son.

You are apprehensive to leave the safe confines of your house, for the places you have come to fear the most are the ones where you see her, with HIM. You're afraid that she'll catch you looking at her with that longing look in your eyes you know you're wearing. Despite your attempts to avoid, you see her everywhere. And he is always by her side, an arm around her shoulder or their hands clasped lovingly between them. You see them at the old haunts you and her used to visit, in shady corners where you shared passionate kisses, which are now with him, and at school. This place is the one he dreads coming to every day, because it is where he sees them together the most. By the lockers, at lunch, or in the classes you have with them. They steal secret glances at each other when they are sure the other is not looking, and share wide smiles when their eyes finally meet. That used to be them. It hurts you to know that he is the one that makes her eyes sparkle with love or her lips widen into a smile so big you're sure her face would crack. Her infectious laughter can be heard throughout the room when he whispers something in her ear.

As class lets out, you see him pull her into the empty tutoring center. Through the window on the door, you watch him gently push her against the wall, love and passion smoldering in his blue eyes. You see the same in her brown doe-like ones. He captures her lips with his and they deepen the kiss, almost devouring each other like a starved pack of lions would a freshly killed antelope. (Sorry for describing something so sweet as something so disgusting and vulgar! Ha ha!) Their hands roam each other's bodies and he lifts you gently from the floor, and you wrap your legs around him. Finally, you can't take anymore and you turn from the window, a painful expression on your face.

You tell yourself that you were the one to let her go, not her, so he shouldn't be feeling this way. However, he can't help but love her. She was his comfort and solace when Dan pushed him to the limits, which was almost all the time. She was his rock after he'd overdosed on the drugs. Right before he'd fainted on the court that night, his eyes fell on her and he prayed to God that if he could just see her face one more time, he would change everything around. She gave him the courage to stand up to his father and to become a better, nicer person.

He walks along the street and stops when he sees them inside Karen's Café. She is laughing loudly with a wide, open grin and he is looking on at her with a sparkle of excitement and a low, husky chuckle as he laughs too. She kisses him then, one so soft and lingering but can express everything you feel for that other person in just one simple touch of the lips. After they part, the two gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and press their foreheads together, a gesture they used to share just as friends but now as lovers.

You finally realize and accept that she is truly happy where she is and who she is with. You are glad that she has finally found someone that makes her feel that way. You know that at one time she did feel that way with you, but as long as she is happy, you know that it is all that matters to you. And you can't think of a better person for her to be with. You know that he will take the best care of her and won't let anything happen to her. He knows and understands more about her than you ever did because they have been friends for so long. You read once that the best of friends make the best lovers and here this statement rang true. You smile and think that as long as she is happy, you are too. And suddenly you aren't afraid anymore.

You realize that you need her in your life, even if it is just as friends. She has made the greatest impact on you in your entire life and you are a better person for having her in your life. You also realize this could be the beginning of a real friendship that you've always wanted with your brother. You smile again at the couple and head inside the café to make amends, rekindle a friendship with her, and begin a new one with him. They accept and offer you a seat as they order you a drink. The three sit around talking and laughing long after closing time and anyone passing by would think the three of them have been friends for years. Now the places you have come to fear the most you are no longer afraid of as you turn over a new chapter in your book of life with two new friends and a brother you look up to.

See that little purple button down there? It's calling to you... "Click me! Click me!" Thanks for reading and please review, I would really appreciate the feedback so I can better improve my writing.


End file.
